


Кому-то яблоко, кому-то Змей

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Good Omens (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Непостижимые встречи двух эталонов коварства и обаяния.[рейтинг от G до R]
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Loki (Marvel), Crowley (Good Omens)/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 18





	1. Азирафаэль, Кроули, Локи (пре-слэш, G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Амброзия из греческой мифологии, но пусть будет. Не нашла замену в скандинавской.

  
— Ох! Кроули, дорогой, не знал, что ты уже здесь! — ангел всплеснул руками.

Небольшой тонкий зелёный змей, оккупировавший подоконник букинистической лавки, лениво приподнял одно веко, и быстро глянув на него мутным глазом, тут же закрыл.

Азирафаэль сделал вывод, что демон очень сильно утомился из-за своих адских, конечно же, пакостных дел. Так ему и надо. Но с другой стороны. Разве ангелы не должны оказывать помощь всем страждущим? Вздохнув, он направился к холодильнику.

А через пять минут перед змеем, медленно свивающим и развивающим изумрудно сверкающие кольца, стояло блюдце с молоком. Азирафаэль где-то читал, что они такое любят. Правда, у него в запасах нашлось только вишнёвое: яркого бордового цвета.

Змей нехотя взглянул на миску, и даже пару раз понюхал языком воздух, но пить из неё не спешил.

Азирафаэль решил, что нужно просто оставить его в покое и подождать. Помнится Кроули проспал целый исторический период. Он любил вальяжно проводить своё время и мешать ему в этом не стоило. Поэтому Азирафаэль прошествовал в основной зал и занялся своим обычным делом — отпугиванием случайных посетителей от своих горячо любимых книг.

Ближе к вечеру ангел едва успел подумать, что пора бы проведать Кроули. (Ещё не хватало, чтобы он отключился у него здесь на сотню лет). Как в лавку с громким хлопком, покачиваясь в такт слышимой только ему мелодии, ввалился… Кроули.

— Привет, ангел! Поужинаем? — он элегантно облокотился на книжный шкаф и стрельнул в него хитрым взглядом поверх матовых чёрных очков.

Азирафаэль несколько секунд растерянно смотрел на демона, смешно морща острый носик. И Кроули заподозрил его в невероятном вероломстве — ангел уже поужинал без него.

— Ты что, выполз через окно? — склонив голову на бок и всё так же рассеянно улыбаясь, уточнил Азирафаэль.

— Что прости?

Кроули оттолкнулся от шкафа и в довольно угрожающей манере, спрятав ладони в карманы, стал надвигаться на ангела.

Тот, конечно, не испугался и не отшатнулся, когда демон подошёл к нему впритык.

— Есть что-то о чём я должен знать?

— Думаю, да, — Азирафаэль видел только своё отражение в чёрной поверхности стёкол, но догадывался, что у Кроули был обеспокоенный взгляд.

Ангел махнул ладонью, призывая идти за ним. Они вошли в помещение, которое Азирафаэль использовал, так сказать, для личных целей. Здесь стоял антикварный диван, дубовый стол и несколько шкафов с редкими экземплярами книг, которые никогда не будут выставлены на всеобщее обозрение. Сначала Кроули не заметил ничего необычного или интересного, пока его взгляд не упал на подоконник.

Сердце демона гулко ударилось об рёбра, подстрекая готовую вот-вот разгореться ярость.

— Что за? Ты решил завести змея??? — он почти проорал это в лицо вмиг покрасневшего ангела, стоявшего рядом с ним. — То есть меня тебе мало?

Падший чуть не потерял контроль над своими силами, давя на ангела не только разницей в росте, но и своей демонической сущностью.

— Кроули, дорогой, успокойся! Я думал, что это ты! — Азирафаэль, с трудом сглатывая, практически кричал во влажные губы склонившегося к нему демона, всё ещё держащего руки в карманах и каким-то чудом не вцепившегося в его благостную тушку.

— Я? — шея Кроули пошла красными пятнами. — Я? У меня тёмная чешуя. И я гораздо- ГОРАЗДО больше!

— Ну, прости. Последний раз я видел тебя в такой форме тысячи лет назад. Я подумал, что, ну может быть, ты ссохся.

— Усохся, ангел!!! — жилка у виска истерично забилась.

Азирафаэль виновато смотрел на беснующегося демона, приложив ладонь к горящей от стыда щеке.

— А то что у него аура не демоническая тебя не смутило?

— Я решил, что в этой форме она может быть другой или ты устал. Я поставил миску с молоком…

— Миску с молоком?! — перебивая ангела, особенно громко завопил Кроули.

Наконец-то оторвавшись от лица Азирафаэля, он взбешенно посмотрел на вскинувшего голову змея, который высунув изо рта раздвоенный язык, колебал им воздух. Кроули сделал тоже самое. Грёбаные инстинкты! А потом, раздражено отвернувшись, вновь уставился на белого, как полотно, ангела. Он же только что был красным, разве нет? На секунду Кроули стало даже несколько стыдно за то, что он довёл Азирафаэля до такого стресса.

— Убери эту гадость отсюда! Я не потерплю на своей…нашей территории другую змею!!! — более спокойно, но всё ещё на повышенных тонах произнёс демон.

— Хватит так вопить. Вы помешали моему сну! — раздался приторно сладкий голос со стороны окна.

Азирафаэль и Кроули одновременно повернулись на звук. Мужчина, возникшей перед их взором из густого изумрудного тумана, явно не был человеком, хоть его оболочка и походила на людскую. Но его аура не была сродни ни демонической, ни ангельской. И одежда несколько странной и причудливой, словно он только что побывал на косплей-фестивале.

— Что за божественная гадость, — выплюнул демон, морщась, словно только что сделал доброе дело.

— Я — Бог. Ты прав, — тонкие губы Локи растянулись в обольстительной улыбке.

— Я лично знаком с Богиней и она выглядит совсем не так! — вмешался в их диалог Азирафаэль, с недоверием прищурив глаза и обеспокоенно разглядывая незнакомца.

Локи пригладил и без того идеально уложенные чёрные волосы, и с невозмутимым видом подняв блюдце с подоконника, на котором сидел, отпил из него, не спуская глаз со странной парочки, застывшей в паре метров от него. Но с первом глотком его брови возмущённо взлетели вверх.

— Это не амброзия! — он запустил блюдце в сторону Кроули с Азирафаэлем. — Я думал, что ангелы должны уметь ухаживать за богами!

Встретившись с паркетом, фарфор разлетелся в стороны, расплёскивая содержимое; и ангел с ужасом наблюдал, как пара красных молочных капель, моментально впиталась в чёрные вопиюще узкие брюки Кроули, которые тот так сильно обожал.

— Я применю чудо! Только не…вспыли, — последнее слово он договаривал уже в спину, взъярившегося и метнувшегося, к незнакомцу демона.

— Бог, говоришь, — Кроули схватил мужчину за грудки, впиваясь пальцами в кожаные пластины; чёрные очки съехали, демонстрируя бешенство, жёлтым огнём плескавшееся в змеиных глазах. — А я уже шесть тысяч лет, как атеист.

— Отпусти меня. Немедленно, — холодно отчеканил незнакомец, и в его зелёных глазах засверкали грани самого чистого синего льда.

Кожа Локи стала покрываться виньеткой из морозных узоров. Йотунский холод, проникнув сквозь кожаную тунику, укусил Кроули за пальцы, так больно, что тому волей-неволей пришлось подчиниться.

Падший сделал несколько шагов назад, чтобы рассмотреть, что за дрянь перед ним. Внешность этого «называйте меня Богом» изменилась за секунды. Если раньше он хоть как-то напоминал человека, то теперь стало понятно, что перед ними нечто совершенно другое. И его аура стала больше, шире. _Проникновенней._ Внутренности заскребло от давно позабытого желания — служить чему-то великому. Кроули сбил это странное ощущение напоминанием о том, что свободным можно стать — только сбросив своих богов. А если не получиться, то пасть самому.

— Ненавижу Мидгард в любой Вселенной! — злобно прошипел незнакомец, до побелевших костяшек сжимая край подоконника, который начал покрываться синим инеем.

Кроули не стал ещё раз пытаться приблизиться к непонятному чудо-юде. Так на всякий случай. Сложив руки на груди он разболтанно покачивался туда-сюда в полуметре от засранца, подобно кобре, приготовившейся к броску.

— Какого хрена тогда ты околачивался в лавке моего…партнёра?

— Нужно было подлечиться, — половина синевы внезапно схлынула, словно недо-Бог вспомнил о чём-то более насущном.

— Ага. На халяву искупался в ангельской благодати. А теперь ещё, чего-то требуешь, засранец?

Кроули сдёрнул очки и, не стесняясь, впился узкими зрачками в кроваво-красные белки напротив.

— Ничего страшного, Кроули! У меня её много, — примирительно сказал ангел, мягко улыбаясь и вставая между ними, нарушая «идиллию». — Джентльмен подлечился, а теперь пойдёт по своим делам.

Ангел источал из своей сущности максимальное умиротворение — так старательно, что Локи к своему удивлению в конце концов приобрёл свой обычный вид. А Кроули ощутил, что бешенство, клокочущее в груди, слегка приутихло. Азирафаэль, заметив это, с виной и облегчением рвано выдохнул.

— Что ж… Раз меня не собираются здесь обслуживать. Я пойду…

Обходя по большой дуге Кроули, он слегка повернул голову через плечо, смотря на него преувеличенно невинными глазами и… ухмыляясь повторил жест демона, сделанный языком несколькими минутами ранее.

— Змей… — его лицо вновь приобрело порочно-надменное выражение, он неопределённо хмыкнул, а затем ядовито протянул: — Ещё свидимся, люблю яблоки.

Локи с хрустким смехом исчез в зелёном мареве до того, как дёрнувшийся в его сторону Кроули успел что-либо сделать.  



	2. Локи, Кроули (алкоголь, PG-13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В той же АУ, что и предыдущий.  
> Ты не писал про Локи, если не упомянул упоротый скандинавский миф. :")
> 
> Начало фика:  
> Queen - A Kind of Magic.  
> Конец:  
> Queen - Killer Queen.

  
Лёгкий аромат табачного дыма и виски витал в душном помещении небольшого бара в центре Лондона. 

Отслаивающаяся от стен краска в больном жёлтом сиянии луны, свернувшаяся, словно мёртвая кожа, просто умоляла, чтобы её кто-нибудь оторвал. Что Кроули, направляющийся к длинной барной стойке, мимоходом и сделал; сегодня вечером у него было особенно мрачное настроение. Его всё раздражало. В том числе и, гремящая на всё заведение, надоедливая попсовая мелодия. Демон крутанул пальцем и она изменилась на песню Queen — A Kind of Magic. Пришлось применить немного демонического чуда, чтобы никто не стал возмущаться.

— Сделай мне зелёного ангела, — не спеша присаживаться за стойку и упираясь в неё локтями, бросил он бармену, меланхолично протирающему пустой стакан.

— Ангел, — повторил демон чуть тише, прикрыв глаза и будто наяву чувствуя запах корицы и книжной пыли.

«Мы не друзья!» «Ты даже мне не нравишься».

Кроули перекосило. Эти слова оставили зияющую дыру внутри него прямо посередине груди. Он действительно мог спрятаться на других звёздах от надвигающегося Армагеддона. Но как это сделать, если упрямый ангел для него — всё его чёртово небо?

— Тяжёлый день? — поставив перед ним бокал с ядовито-зелёной жидкостью, вынуждая поднять взгляд, уточнил бармен, положив одну руку к себе на бедро, а другой обводя контур губ.

Кроули проигнорировал явную попытку флирта и, забрав коктейль, последовал к красным бархатным диванам, стоящим рядом с квадратным деревянным столом и ревущим поддельным огнём в имитации камина. Менее натуральным чем-то невидимое пламя под рёбрами, которое демону хотелось поскорее потушить алкоголем.

Он медленно тянул сладковато-пряное содержимое рюмки-маргаритки, смотря в окно, в которое заглядывала круглая огромная луна, заливавшая яростным светом людской поток, снующих туда-сюда людей. Будто требуя жертв. Ведь все же хотят жертв. Даже ангелы.

— Зелёный — мой любимый цвет.

Кроули с лёгкостью узнал мягкий вкрадчивый голос и скосил верхнюю губу, обнажая клык. Вальяжно отклонившись на спинку дивана и закинув длинные ноги на стол перед собой, он с макушки до пят оглядел появившегося перед ним мужчину: на нём был чёрный костюм, резко контрастирующий с белой рубашкой и кожей жемчужного цвета. В свете голубого софита его лицо было похоже на лик мраморной статуи, находившейся под водой.

— Что тебе нужно? Заблудившийся Божок c дурным нравом, — вяло огрызнулся демон.

— Не смей называть меня так, — явно порозовев в лице, возмутился Локи.

— Я не знаю, как к тебе обращаться, — морщась в притворной скуке, миролюбиво пояснил Кроули, удовлетворённый реакцией.

— Локи — бог лжи и коварства.

Мысли демона еле-еле перетекали одна в другую, но он смог найти это забавным и криво усмехнулся, прикусив трубочку:

— Лжи… У нас с тобой возникнут проблемки. Мне соврать никто не сможет. Так что, убирай уже эту нелепую проекцию.

— Как ты…

Казалось, что можно было увидеть, как в голове постепенно исчезавшей копии закрутились шестерёнки.

Настоящий Локи, вышедший откуда-то из-за спины, выглядел так же. Он был напряжённым, словно бомба замедленного действия, ожидающая взрыва при достаточной провокации. Узкое лицо с и без того резкими чертами заострилось ещё больше.

Так и не получив предложение присоединиться, он просто стоял напротив, сжимая в ладони стакан с янтарной жидкостью.

— Это сидр, — ехидно ухмыльнувшись, пояснил Локи, отследив прищуренный взгляд змеиных глаз за чёрными стёклами.

— Шутка про яблоко уже устарела шесть тысяч лет, как, — отмахнулся от него Кроули, и с более слышным вызовом в голосе произнёс. — Зачем ты здесь?

Локи сделал маленький глоток, наблюдая за демоном поверх стакана.

— Есть и другие миры, кроме этого. Я путешествую. По личным причинам. Кстати, в моём мире от тебя осталось лишь эхо. История в книжке.

— У нас про тебя тоже истории имеются… Локи… Локи… Дайка, вспомню… , — заломив бровь, Кроули изображал на лице крайнюю степень задумчивости. — Ах, да! История про то, как ты родил коня. Было больно?

— Пфф… Это тоже не ново, — бог лжи тонко улыбнулся.

Его действительно уже давно не трогала эта выдумка больного человеческого мозга. В детстве над ним достаточно поиздевались, как только из Мидгарда пришёл этот миф, записанный смертными. Похоже, что он так пришёлся по вкусу Вселенной, что тянулся во многие её слои. А у неё всегда было отвратное чувство юмора. С её легкой подачи первая встреча с Древним Змием не задалась, но ещё тогда Локи отметил, что тот был весьма и весьма привлекательным. А отказывать себе в чём-то Локи не любил. Тем более в том, что вызывало в нём отклик.

Не то чтобы бог лжи собирался следить за Кроули, но несколько раз возвращался к букинистической лавке в надежде его встретить. И когда сегодня вечером ему на глаза попался расхлябанно вышагивающий по улице демон, он сразу же последовал за ним до бара. А потом несколько минут изучал, пока не решил послать иллюзию, подспудно опасаясь, что тот взбесится. Но и довольно вялая реакция на своё появление его тоже почему-то не устроила. 

И хотя Кроули выглядел дьявольски хорошо, он буквально каждой фиброй души источал расстройство.Поэтому Локи, аккуратно поставив стакан на стол и уперевшись рукой в его глянцевую поверхность рядом с переплетёнными ногами демона, с игривой улыбкой предложил: 

— Потанцуем?

Кроули залпом залил в себя остатки коктейля, а затем с грубым звоном опустил пустой бокал в миллиметре от узкой бледной ладони.

— А, давай!

Кроули не заинтересовал многообещающий взгляд льдисто-прозрачной зелени глаз Локи. Как и его хищный оскал, обнаживший ровные белые зубы.

Если Азирафаэль был для него — всем чёртовым небом, то Локи — кометой, которая пролетит по касательной и исчезнет.

Демону просто хотелось отвлечься.

Кроули крутанул пальцем, меняя композицию на Killer Queen. Ему показалось или во взгляде Локи промелькнуло одобрение? Эта офигенная группа, конечно же, должна была существовать в любом из миров.

Под недоумевающими взорами всех и одним завистливым бармена демон и трикстер проследовали на танцпол.

Падший, не изменяя привычкам, буквально рухнул на бога лжи, когда они заняли выгодную позицию посередине зала. Грудь Кроули надавила на грудь Локи, руки плетнями повисли на его широких плечах. Демон просто растёкся по богу, оперевшись подбородком в его шею и прикрыв веки. К чести бога лжи можно было сказать, что весь немалый вес Кроули он выдержал, не морщась.

Пальцы Локи медленно прочертили дорожку по лопаткам Падшего, будто ища крылья, которые сейчас были не видимы; одну ладонь он положил к нему на затылок, слегка прихватывая короткие рыжие волоски, другой сжал узкое бедро. В ту же секунду под веками Кроули засверкали вспышки статистического электричества. Это напомнило ему о давно минувших днях, о поцелуях, о жарком давлении кожи на кожу. Но это ощущение быстро рассеялось, когда Локи провёл холодными подушечками пальцев по его щеке, вверх по острой линии челюсти к татуировке, остужая, и Кроули почувствовал, что мышцы его лица резко расслабились.

— Ты горячий, — прошептал Локи, губами прикасаясь к чувствительному месту за ухом.

— Не бойся, не сгоришь, — хрипло пробубнил демон в его шею, вдыхая запах чужой далёкой боли и морозную свежесть холодной древней страны.

— Знаю. Я же наполовину йотун, — самодовольно потянул Локи, краем сознания отмечая, что то, что он всегда считал скорее недостатком, помогало ему с этим горячим исчадием ада.

Их движения под музыку даже близко не были похожи на танец. Они, извиваясь, покачивались. Словно в трансе, скользя разгоряченными телами друг по другу, подобно змеям. Бог лжи плавал в сладких липких волнах, довольный тем, что служил единственной точкой опоры для такого древнего и сильного существа. Кроули же полностью расслабился.

Аура Локи была успокаивающей. Не такой, как у демонов — готовой поглотить всё, что слабее. Не такой, как у ангелов — стремящейся очистить своей праведностью. И точно не людской — слабой и легко прогибающейся. Самодостаточная, но и не приходящая в резонанс с его. Она просто обволакивала. В голове демона появилась приятная тишина, и зияющая дыра в его груди вроде бы начала потихоньку затягиваться…смерзаться. И Кроули даже не знал, кого благодарить за это. Не Бога же, в самом деле?

К счастью, если задуматься, это был не вопрос веры для них обоих, сквозь туман слышавших доносившиеся из динамиков слова:

Wanna try?  
You wanna try…  



	3. Локи/Кроули и несчастные растения (ER, R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Во временном промежутке где-то между «Торами».   
> Какая-то Вселенная, в которой Локи и Кроули уже ER. Можно даже считать, что та же, что и в предыдущих; и они просто решили wanna try, и им понравилось. :)   
> Мне всегда было жалко запуганные растения Кроули. Не в мою смену, пожалуйста. 
> 
> Писала под Мельницу «Любовь во время зимы», но песня совершенно не связана с содержанием.

  
Зелёные листья нервно дрожали, сопровождая каждый его шаг нестройным шелестом.

— Где моя красная ковровая дорожка? Почему никто не встречает принца Асгарда? — мурлыкающий голос Локи отдавался эхом в пустом коридоре.

Кроули должен был ощутить его присутствие ещё с порога. Почему он его не встречает? Глаза Локи опасно сверкнули. Отчего стоящие на стеллажах растения сильнее зашуршали листьями в ещё большой панике. Они-то знали, что зачастую из-за смачных разборок между хозяином и этим существом кто-нибудь да оказывался на полу с разбитым горшком.

Особенно сильно трясся фикус, уже который день скрывавший засохший листок под более большими и зелёными. Если это существо очень сильно расстроит хозяина, то тот будет под лупой выискивать изъян в каждом, и в конце-концов доберётся и до него. А потом его ждёт только показательная казнь.

Локи, не обращающий внимание и даже не догадывающийся о той истерике, которую вызывал своим появлением в растениях, дёрнул дверь спальни так, что петли жалобно запищали, готовые вот-вот расстаться с косяком.

Первым, что увидел трикстер, проходя внутрь, был сидящий на постели едва прикрытый угольно-чёрным покрывалом демон, смотревший на него подозрительно самодовольно. Кроули нагло улыбался и щурился. Отчего в уголках его глаз появились лучики морщин, которые придавали ему ещё больше шарма.

Весь он выглядел идеально изысканно, и если бы не зрачок, сейчас не скрытый за тонированными линзами очков, можно было бы подумать, что перед ним модель, за которую будут готовы побороться несколько крупных издательств: в меру пухлые губы, точёный нос, ярко рыжие волосы, придавленные нагло выпрошенным у него рогатым шлемом, и худое мускулистое тело, открытое ровно настолько, насколько могло дать простор для фантазии. Конечно, если бы Лафейсон не знал его вдоль и поперёк.

— Принц Локи?.. Л-О-К-ей, — демон проникновенно посмотрел в лицо бога лжи. — Принеси мне кофе.

В жёлтых нечеловеческих глазах Кроули горели костры, вокруг которых плясали черти. В его взгляде отражалось всё то, что он думал о нём, и мог с ним сделать.

У Локи сдавило грудь от разящего, жаркого, сладкого чувства; напряжение огненной змей скользнуло по телу, оседая горячим комом внизу живота. Его никто и никогда не волновал так сильно. Поэтому разозлиться на выпад демона не получалось. Тем более, что в прошлый раз жаркая ссора разгорелась по его вине (нет, виноватым он себя не чувствовал ни на йоту).

Он всего лишь попытался прочитать воспоминания Кроули. Потому что его ревнивая нарциссическая натура требовала того, чтобы узнать, чем демон занимался, пока его не было, и не слишком ли часто он встречался со своим блондинистым другом.

Тогда и только тогда он осознал на сколько лестничных пролётов Кроули выше его по силе. В итоге за свой акт неслыханно вандализма он отделался лишь базилярной мигренью, которая не проходила потом в течение месяца, но по ощущениям он мог остаться с пожаренными до золотистой корочки мозгами.

И подобная мощь так сильно контрастировала с тем, что тело Кроули было человеческим, а значит более хрупким, чем у трикстера, способного выдержать удар Халка. Поэтому при желании вжать демона смазливой рожей в подушку для него не составило бы труда. А сейчас он явно провоцировал его на что-то такое. 

Но к своей досаде Локи пришлось признаться себе в том, что ему слишком нравилось наблюдать за игрой Кроули — в абсолютно любой ситуации — от которой нездоровым ликованием прожигало всё его нутро. И для этого ему нужно было видеть блядские лукавые глаза Змея.

Локи мог выйти невредимым из любой передряги, обхитрить врага, откупиться от смерти. Но этот чёртов демон невидимыми путами привязал его к себе слишком сильно. Локи считал (просчитался), что чувства следовало замораживать на стадии тривиальной похоти. Ему не нужна была привязанность. Тем более к такому… так похожему на него существу. Это порождало внутри досадное ощущение уязвимости. Ведь демонические путы легли на его шею идеальной петлёй. Не поэтому ли Кроули с такой лёгкостью удалось присвоить одну из его любимейших вещей?

— Это слово вообще-то пишется через «а», — пожал плечами трикстер, высокомерно вскинув подбородок. — Обойдешься без кофе.

Локи приближался к демону неотвратимо медленно, грациозно, словно хищник, готовившийся нанести свой удар. Кроули, подперев рукой голову и цепляя кончиками рогов подушку, внимательно следил за ним, обезоруживающе улыбаясь, оголяя острые змеиные клыки.

— Что-то ты зачастил сюда. Неужто никто в твоём Асгарде не может тебя как следует тр…?

Короткий поцелуй убил всякую возможность договорить.

Локи притянул к себе гибкое тело, горящее словно в лихорадке. Из-за проклятого (теперь уже в прямом смысле) шлема он не мог прижать демона к постели, но не стал лишать себя удовольствия стиснуть его изо-всех сил за поясницу, почти ломая кости.

Несмотря на божественный напор, губы Кроули касались его аккуратно, почти мучительно, так что каждое касание отдавалось невероятной остротой. _Коварно._ Но руки демона обнимали крепко, слишком крепко, раздирая ногтями его загривок. Можно было заподозрить Кроули в том, что он тоже скучал. Внутри Локи что-то сжалось в комок от радости, и он почувствовал больший триумф, чем тогда, когда ему удалось украсть Тессеракт.

— О, так ты соскучился? — ехидно уточнил Лафейсон, оторвавшись от обжигающего рта демона.

— Вот ещё, — лицо Кроули скривилось и красные истерзанные богом лжи губы надулись в комичном «фу». — Вообще о тебе не думал. Ни разу.

— И поэтому на моём шлеме подпалины от адского пламени? Часто его надевал?

— Это вообще никак не связано. Он прикольный, блестящий, и в нём я похож на Люцифера.

— Ах, ты вредный старый Змей. Что ж, можешь и дальше продолжать врать мне. Но я отвечу на твой предыдущий вопрос честно. — Локи сделал паузу. — Так, как ты — никто, — шелковисто-сладким голосом, растягивая гласные, простонал трикстер в висок Кроули, подставляя горло под острые клыки. Но укуса за этим не последовало.

— Тогда ты будешь гореть в аду, — мягкий шёпот опалил скулу Локи.

Бог лжи мысленно засмеялся, ведь горение не было предусмотрено его физиологией. Но так или иначе Локи горел. Буквально, потому что пламя, посланное демонической волей, ластилось к нему, разъедая его одежду. И метафизически, потому что только с Кроули, смотревшим на него _так_ — темневшими глазами исподлобья, кровь переставала быть льдом. И, если ад действительно таков, то Локи готов был признать его своим личным раем.

Растения ощутили, что энергетическая вибрация изменилась. Негативные волны, из-за которых листья дрожали от всепоглощающего страха, пропали подчистую. Новые имели уже другой, узнаваемый окрас — в них была жажда жизни и неотвратимость рока. Обычно, в таком случае, существо оставалось, и они вместе с хозяином по несколько дней не покидали комнату. А потом, когда существо всё-таки уходило, хозяин ещё с неделю не орал на них, и даже спрыскивал листья у каждого и терпеливо удалял засохшие, не устраивая демонстрационную экзекуцию. Словно с пониманием того, что это из-за него они на некоторое время оставались без поливки.

Когда из-за дверей послышались знакомые парные стоны, все папоротники, сакулеты и прочие зелёные обитатели демонической квартиры разом замерли и перестали излучать беспокойство. А фикус так обрадовался, что даже зацвёл.  



End file.
